Eye tracking may be used to enhance user-based interactions with computing devices and displays. Conventional eye tracking solutions, however, may be limited to relatively short interaction distances (e.g., 30 cm to 90 cm distance between tracking sensor/display and subject). Moreover, biological considerations such as eyelid and/or eyelash obstruction may dictate that the tracking sensor be positioned near the bottom of the display with which the subject is interacting. Such a positioning may ultimately add to the overall cost of the computing device.